


The Wizard, the Snow, and the Scavenger

by WhereTheFunEnds



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 1940s, Angst, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Growing Up Together, HEA, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Mutual Pining, Narnia AU, Orphan Rey (Star Wars), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Professor Han Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Soft Ben Solo, World War Two, parental neglect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereTheFunEnds/pseuds/WhereTheFunEnds
Summary: A reylo Narnia AU? Why not!Lots of angst, lots of plot, lots of feelings, lots of snow, and eventually lots of smut.I can't say more without giving away plot secrets... for similar reasons, tags will be updated as I go!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 38





	The Wizard, the Snow, and the Scavenger

**Author's Note:**

> I usually like to make sure I'm super safe about tags, but for this story because it's so plot-heavy, I'm going to update tags as I go. If you're reading this before it's entirely done, make sure to check the tags each time before a new chapter if you're worried. If there is anything that particularly might be a trigger in a new chapter, I will also leave a note about it.
> 
> Also, I don't have a beta, so I apologise for the inevitable grammar mistakes.

The Wizard, the Snow, and the Scavenger

By WhereTheFunEnds

Rey had experienced very few  _ good  _ things in her life, and even fewer good things that didn’t eventually turn bitter. She learned from a young age that the best and worst things are often one and the same, intertwined to keep her forever in purgatory. Ben Solo, was one such thing. 

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

_ 1943 _

“Hide and go seek with only two people is no fun!” Rey said with a frown, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring up at the boy in front of her. He rolled his eyes. 

“Too bad. I want to play, and I’m older than you so you have to do what I say. You’re the seeker first!” Ben laughed with a grin. 

“But I don’t want to!” Rey tried to argue but the lanky boy was already running down the dark wood hall. By the time Rey was calling his name for him to come back, he was racing down the stairs four at a time and before she knew it she was standing alone in the corridor. 

Rey sighed in indignation. If she just waited long enough, he’d get bored and come back. Rey sat down in the hall, her back against the mahogany paneling and started to wait. She waited, and waited, and waited some more… expecting any second to hear the thuds of Ben’s footsteps as he ran back up the stairs to find her. They never came. 

Rey was stubborn, she always had been, but she was also scared. She tried not to be but as the sun started to set through the great hall windows, a cold air of doubt seeped into her soul. Had Ben forgotten about her? Had he decided she wasn’t worth his attention anymore? Maybe he’s with his mother right now telling her that he doesn’t want Rey living with them anymore and that she’d have to go back to London and back to Plutt and back to the bombings. 

Rey started to shake, pulling her knees against her chest. She clenched her eyes and pressed her face into her knees. The ground felt like it was slipping out from under her, like the Germans were dropping bombs again and her world was once again crumbling around her. 

“Hey kid, are you alright?” Professor Solo’s grumbly voice woke her from her trance. His eyes were creased with worry under his gold spectacles. 

“Where’s Ben?” The professor gently. 

“He- He’s hiding, we were playing hide and seek.” Rey sniffles, rubbing her red eyes. 

“Alright, well how about we go find him, how does that sound?” The professor asked, extending his hand down to Rey. 

  
  
  
  


━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

_ 1955 _

  
  


They never found him. They searched the halls of Skywalker Manor, they searched unde r the beds and in the cupboards, they searched the closets and the showers, they searched the grounds and called the coppers to search the town but Ben Solo was gone. After several months the search shifted into a search for Ben Solo’s  _ body  _ rather than Ben Solo. The professor became cold and distant and lady Organa was rarely seen, preferring the isolation of her quarters. Rey was alone again, and it was all her fault. 

The years had passed and her burning pain of being torn from someone too soon faded into a dull throb. The family kept her, neither the professor nor the lady had it in them to send her back to London or Plutt, they gave her Ben’s allowance and pretended that she could somehow fill the gaping hole their son left behind. 

They never spoke about him, not even in passing. His quarters were left untouched, and unentered. Rey didn’t even go into that wing of the house anymore for fear that she’d see some piece of him and her ability to cope would crumble.

Rey didn’t have friends, the only people she cared about were the Lady and the Professor and that was only because she wasn’t able to stop caring for them. Ben taught her the lesson that all things that seem sweet, are truly like a Turkish Delight, and once you get past the candied coating, their core is bitter. Rey had no taste for candy or people. 

Eventually the Professor told Rey to go to university. He picked out Oxford, his own alma mater and before Rey knew it she was packing her bags. All she had to do was go to sleep and in the morning, she would be on the flight to London and she’d never have to see this house or it’s ghosts ever again. 

Sleep eluded her. 

_ “You’re sweet Rey. Like candy.” Ben had whispered as he stroked her hair. Rey was curled up in his lap, her face soaked with tears. She shouldn’t have told him, now he’s just lying to her to make her feel better. Rey chokes on another sob.  _

_ “You’re like honey, like golden honey and nobody will hurt you anymore.” Ben sounded like a grown up rather than a ten year old.  _

  
  


Rey rolled over, squeezing her eyes shut as though it would ward off the bad memories. It didn’t. 

_ “Do you ever get scared?” Rey had asked as she ate the leftover half of Ben’s lunch. _

_ “Of course I do.” He promised. _

_ “How come you don’t cry then?” Rey responded with a frown.  _

_ “I hide. I go into my wardrobe and all the fear goes away.” He whispered with a glint in his eye. Rey frowned. Ben was so odd sometimes. She went back to eating his sandwich.  _

Something felt wrong. Something was on the tip of her tongue, something her brain was begging her to remember. Her breath quickened as she sat up in bed. She didn’t know quite where she was going as her bare feet pattered through the manor until she found herself at his door. The brass handle was dusty with a decade’s worth of neglect. The door groaned as she pushed it open. 

Grey moonlight filtered through the dust covered windows, illuminating the haunting room. Ben’s calligraphy set lay strewn over his desk, as though he were coming back to it any minute. Rey slowly walks to it, running her fingers gently over the rosewood calligraphy pen. She felt eyes on the back of her head. Rey slowly turned to see it. The wardrobe stood tall and dark in the corner of the room and before Rey was even aware of what she was doing, she was opening the filigree laden doors and climbing inside. 

Waves of exhaustion rolled over as she climbed into the closet, pulling her knees against her chest and letting her head fall back against the side of the dresser. Here, where Ben’s ghost felt wrapped around her like a lullaby, Rey drifted off. 

_ “Rey! Rey, wake up!” Ben had whispered, shaking her awake. Rey squinted, scowling at the boy above her as she rubbed her eyes.  _

_ “What’s going on?” She asked, her voice cracking as she sat up. _

_ “Come with me!” He said, already wrapping his hand around her smaller hand and gently pulling her out of bed. He leaned down, tucking her feet into her slippers before taking her hand again and leading her out into the hall. They ran down the stairs, not caring to keep quiet as neither the Professor or the Lady would be paying any attention if they were even home.  _

_ Ben stopped only to grab heavy fur winter coats for both of them, putting her’s over her shoulders before putting his own on.  _

_ “Close your eyes.” Ben whispered, his face mischievous. Rey took a deep breath and let her eyes close. She heard the old wooden floors creaked as Ben moved to stand behind her, his warm fingers coming to gently rest over her eyes.  _

_ “No peeking.” He smiled as he started to lead her forward.  _

_ She felt him step away from her and heard the groan of a heavy door opening. Cold air hit her, taking her breath away for a moment before Ben took her hand again and led her outside.  _

_ “Can I open my eyes yet?” Rey asked anxiously as Ben led her further out into the estate.  _

_ “Soon, I promise, just a little further.” The boy urged. It wasn’t long before they stopped in their tracks and Rey heard Ben let out a big sigh.  _

_ “Open your eyes.” He told her.  _

_ Rey felt her breath leave her body as she beheld the sight around her. She looked up, slowly turning in a circle, her face alive with awe. Snow. This wasn’t like the snow she’d seen back in London, it was crisp, sparkling with the reflections of the stars above. The branches of the evergreen forest were heavy with it, letting the snow cover them like a blanket of crystals.  _

_ When she finally turned back to Ben, he had snow in his hair. Fat snow flakes drifted down from the midnight sky, catching in his long eyelashes. He looked like this was where he was meant to be. His hair matching the dark sky, his pale skin could’ve been made from snow, carefully crafted by a winter spirit.  _

_ “It’s beautiful.” Rey breathed as snowflakes gently drifted down onto her cheeks like fairydust.  _

_ “It’s the only beautiful thing, the night and the snow and the scavenger…” Ben smiled the hidden smile that he rarely let the world see. The smile of pure unadulterated agapē.  _

_ “I don’t want to leave.” Rey stated as she grasped his hand.  _

_ “Then don’t. We could run away. My parents wouldn’t notice. We could take a horse from the stable and chase the snow forever…” Ben whispered, leaning down to look directly into Rey’s eyes.  _

  
  


_ “We could stay here forever.” _

  
  


Rey’s face was numb, barely burned from cold. Her fingers were stiff and wet. Her eyelids were heavy as she tried to open them, her vision blurred with white and green as she pushed up on her arms. Snow. She was lying in a foot of powdery snow. Rey scrambled to her feet, cupping her frozen hands around her mouth and trying to breathe warmth back into them. Pine trees crowded her, their prickly needles scratching her as she stumbled forward, pushing her way through them in desperation for some piece of home. 

Her nightgown was soaked, her slippers doing little to keep her feet warm as she raced through the forest, fear filling her veins with each step of nothingness. How did she get here? Where is here? Some memory of dark wood and falling asleep sat misty and unclear in the back of her mind. 

Nothing changed as she ran, the trees seeming to repeat themselves, the same unyielding pines glaring down at her as she searched for something. It was only once she had collapsed, frozen and exhausted that she felt something different, a light, warm and flickering and close by. Rey crawled through the snow unable to feel her body until she found the source of the light. 

A lamp post. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than I think the future ones will be, almost more of a prologue before we really get into the story. I've been wanting to write this AU for a long while and am very excited to start posting it!
> 
> I love and appreciate comments so much, so big thank you to everyone who comments on my works, they really make my day. 
> 
> Stay safe and sane <3


End file.
